


Retribuição

by SmolGoatAne



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood and Torture, Drug Use, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nipton, Other, Swearing, events during the lottery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne
Summary: A NCR encontra uma holotape com os acontecimentos da loteria de Nipton, de acordo com a perspectiva de Oliver Swanick.





	Retribuição

“Smell that air! Couldn’t ya Just drink it like booze?”  


.......................................................NOVA REPÚBLICA DA CALIFÓRNIA..............................................

  


**EVIDÊNCIA Nº3....................................... “HOLOTAPE DE OLIVER SWANICK” ID:.....................D0276**

**DATA:..................................................... Ago-05-2281 DATA DA OCORRÊNCIA:................Jul-26-2281**

**OCORRÊNCIA: GRAVADOR ENCONTRADO PELO GRUPO 098 EM PATRULHA NA LR595, JUNTO A UM CORPO. FERIMENTO FATAL DE BALA NA CABEÇA. TRAÇOS DE PÓLVORA NO ESCALPO INDICAM PROXIMIDADE DO ATIRADOR. CONFERIR CASO O0270.**

**IDENTIFICAÇÃO DO CORPO..............................................00000000000 (? Conferir D0276, C0276)**

**OFICIAL RESPONSÁVEL: ...................................................Daniel Logan**

**TRANSCRIÇÃO:................................................................Emma White**

**Notas do oficial responsável:** O corpo pertence a uma mulher jovem. Não há documentos que a identifiquem fora qualquer possível informação no gravador. Havia uma foto em seu bolso (D0275) cuja legenda indica ser de seu irmão (sem nome), e um revólver descarregado ao lado do corpo (conferir D0274). Deve ter sido suicídio.

Pedi a transcrição do diário de viagem encontrado, pois o holotape está degradado e pode parar de funcionar a qualquer momento. E mais, ele possui informações relevantes sobre as atividades do bando da Pólvora e da Legião.

............................................................................................  


“... Diário de Oliver Swanick, dia um, base.”

“... Estamos na penitenciária da Nova República da Califórnia já há algum tempo. Colocamos cinco atiradores nas torres de vigia, o que nos protege de qualquer visita indesejada. Hannigan, aquele infeliz, contou ao cabeça que andei “dando uns tapas” de novo, e Eddie, o chefe, ficou ferrado comigo. Dizem que não dá para mexer em explosivos brisado. Mas eu nunca explodi ninguém por engano, explodi? Só chamusco a cara de vez em quando. E faço meu serviço melhor que os outros, não faço? Agora tenho que entregar um carregamento de minas em Novac para uma mulher, mas voltar limpo. Não posso falhar desta vez.”

“Maninha, farei isso por você.”

“Hannigan disse para eu escrever num diário toda vez que sentir vontade de injetar algo. Eu mandei ele ir se ferrar porque isso é coisa de boiola, ele me socou e me deu este holotape. Melhor do que escrever. Pois é, dessa vez eles realmente estão falando sério. É minha última chance.”

“... Estou morrendo de vontade de injetar algo.” **[Aparelho desativado]**

“Dia dois.”

“Seguindo os trilhos até Nipton. O carregamento de minas está lá. Passando pelo acampamento da gangue, ouvi dizer que nossos rapazes estão trazendo tropas da NRC da cidade como reféns. Linda noite. Abafada e silenciosa, como naqueles dias em que ainda existiam tempestades.” **[Aparelho desativado]**

“Dia dois, amanhecendo.“

“Cheguei a Nipton. A comida é--um pouco--melhor do que escorpiões assados. Já peguei o carregamento e posso seguir a Novac, mas eles querem minha ajuda para capturar os soldados remanescentes da NCR.”

“O bom de Nipton é que ninguém se importa com seus negócios, com sua identidade ou para quem trabalha. A facção da Pólvora armazena explosivos ao lado de suas casas, captura quem supostamente os protege e tudo o que eles querem é que paguemos a estadia. Fantástico. A ignorância deles sempre tem um preço.“

“Os vigias avisaram que há um grupo chegando do leste, ainda não é possível identificá-los.” **[Aparelho desativado]**

“Dia três”

“Capturar o resto dos soldados está sendo ridículo de tão fácil, mas alguns ainda estão tentando escapar. Colocamos dinamites em baixo do dormitório com os reféns, isso vai acender os traseiros deles caso a NRC não coopere. Perdoe-me, Laura, mas às vezes nós temos que fazer essas coisas. Na verdade quase sempre temos que fazer essas coisas. Guerras são assim. Sabe, eles também tentam nos matar sempre que há chance!”

“Caraca. De tarde, um emissário da Legião simplesmente resolveu aparecer no meio da cidade e dizer que está aqui para nos “ensinar uma lição”, e que uma tal de loteria começará em breve. Nem ele nem seus guardas estavam armados. Então ele saiu. A NRC só não os atacou porque já tínhamos capturados toda a tropa, haha. E nós só não os atacamos porque aquilo pareceu uma loucura interessante de se ouvir. Mas o mais louco é que os legionários viram os reféns e simplesmente os ignoraram, sendo que as duas facções, até onde sei, são inimigas mortais.”

**[alguns minutos de silêncio e ruídos]**

“Bando de malucos. Nem estavam armados...”

**[Mais ruídos]**

“Ninguém sabe do que se trata essa loteria, mas não importa; agiremos antes que saibam.”

“Nota: O emissário se autodenomina “Senhor Raposa”, e ele nos olha como se fôssemos um resto de estrume grudado na sandália dele. Eu conheço esse tipo, de voz mansa e sebosa, pronto para dar o bote. É melhor evitar o cara e cair fora de cabeça baixa assim que terminar o serviço.”

“Boa noite, Laura, maninha, espero que esteja bem.” **[Ruído, aparelho desativado]**

“Dia quatro.”

“A população finalmente resolveu ser menos estúpida e está encanada, até meio apavorada com esse papo de loteria. Todos só falam disso. Aqueles boiolas da Legião resolveram armar o acampamento em volta da cidade – sujeitos estranhos, espreitando como lobos. Não ficarão tão serelepes, saltitando em suas sainhas, quando a gente fizer um show de fogos de artifício na cara da NRC.”

“Os outros rapazes da Pólvora estão fulos da vida, porque um refém se soltou e matou o garoto Knoxville. Explodiremos o dormitório. É hoje.”

“Estamos pensando em capturar os legionários também, só para deixarem de falar tanta abobrinha.”

“Um Jet cairia bem agora. Mas comprei uns Fixers com um cara por aqui, eles estão me ajudando a resistir. Será que você vai ouvir isso, Laura? Estou limpo há mais de três dias, hah!” **[Aparelho desativado]**

**[ruído alto de explosões, gritos e tiros]**

“Dia qua... Porcaria. Porcaria. **[estalo]** Porcaria. **[estouro]** PORCARIA!” **[Aparelho desativado]**

**[ruído de tiros e explosões]**

“... Dia cinco. Agora todos os reféns da NRC se rebelaram, estou esperando instruções para acionar minhas dinamites. A cidade inteira está em guerra.”

“Não conseguimos enxergar direito nesse breu e com toda essa fumaça de pólvora, ouço os gritos dos companheiros e da população. Só temos luz quando o tiroteio ilumina a fumaça, 'clarão cegante do cacete.”

“Há incêndios em alguns pontos da cidade e as pessoas começaram fugir.”

“Há tiros vindo de fora cidade, não entendo. Agora ouço latidos ferais. A legião?! Mas que infer-- Tem algo estranho acontece ----------------------------- **[um estouro, e ruídos de estática]** ”

**[Horas de ruídos de passos, conversas indistinguíveis, choros e gritos esparsos]**

“... Caraca, finalmente achei... **[ofegante, tossida]** Está funcionando ainda... Que porcaria mais fantástica hahahaha **[tossida]** ...Testando... **[estática]** Dia 5, noite.”

“Enquanto lutávamos contra os NRC que se rebelaram... A Legião desceu em Nipton e começou a nos atacar... ATACAR A TODOS. Os maníacos arrastavam quem tentava fugir pela rua principal, atirando em suas pernas e pendurando-os nos postes... **[tossida]** A NRC? Eles nem tiveram chance de revidar, os legionários acionaram meu detonador assim que o viram. Todos morreram na hora. Tentei fugir pelo acampamento, mas um centurião me pegou na cerca e empalou meu braço numa daquelas lanças. Eles até que foram piedosos comigo. Os cães estraçalharam quem conseguia chegar longe, então uma hora a população desistiu de correr. Quase todos meus companheiros da Pólvora foram mortos... Knox foi jogado num amontoado de corpos na rua de baixo. **[tossida]** Os vivos foram enfileirados na rua principal, de frente para o prédio do prefeito. Tento falar aqui quando eles não estão por perto, mas na verdade nem parece que eles se importam. Estamos chocados, feridos e fracos demais para reagir.”

“Estou amarrado à frente da loja de conveniência, e daria a bola esquerda por um Med-X.” **[Tossida] [Aparelho desativado]**

“Dia seis.”

“A Legião não nos deu ordens, não disse o que faria com os sobreviventes, e não deixou sobreviver aqueles que tiveram a coragem de lhes perguntar sobre seus planos, então todos nos calamos. Estamos apenas esperando, enquanto o sol tosta nossos traseiros.” **[tossida]**

“Oi, cara, você tá mandando uma mensagem aí?” **[Voz próxima de outra pessoa, homem, meia-idade]**

“Não, é só um holotape. Mas queria que essa mensagem chegasse a minha irmã, Laura... Quer deixar um recado para alguém?”

“Nós vamos morrer de qualquer jeito.” [ **Voz próxima de outra pessoa, homem, meia-idade]**

“... Não seja tão pessimista.”

**[estática]**

“Laura... Maninha...” [Aparelho desativado]

**[Ruído de passos, tintilar de metal, choros.]**

“Dia 6, noite, aquele Raposa vai discursar.” **[sussurrado]**

**[A SEGUIR, VOZ IDENTIFICADA COMO DE VULPES INCULTA, LIDER DOS FRUMENTARII, PROCURADO POR CRIMES DE GUERRA E ESPIONAGEM, PRIORIDADE 1]**

“Saudações, Nipton. Para quem ainda não me conhece, sou o Senhor Raposa...”

“Eu pensei em vir... Questionar... Alguns dos atos de vossa cidade. A Legião sempre foi bem-vinda aqui. Mesmo que temida por todo o resto de Mojave. Também recebeis a escória da Pólvora, capaz de pilhar cidades inteiras por motivos de entretenimento. Vejo apenas degenerados e miseráveis nas ruas, nesta que é única cidade em que a imundice do pós-guerra cai bem. E então eu percebi que Nipton era o ápice da corrupção, o exemplo perfeito de todos os pecados que a Legião abomina. A NRC pode ser poupada por sua fraqueza, por não conseguir proteger uma mísera cidade de saqueadores? O bando da Pólvora pode ser poupado por suas atrocidades? Mas estes crimes já são conhecidos, quase triviais. Na verdade, o pior pecado, o que me interessa aqui, é a deslealdade. E essa falta é vossa, Nipton. Este que vedes aqui, o prefeito, aceitou oito mil tampas para emboscar na cidade tropas da NRC e da Pólvora. O trato é que quando as facções inimigas se atacassem, desceríamos e capturaríamos as duas. Mas agora vós todos sois nossa presa. É isto o que valeis, oito mil tampas.”

**[uma pausa. Os outros legionários estão dando ordens de comando, é possível ouvir o tintilar de suas armaduras enquanto caminham entre os reféns]**

“ _Faecem bibat qui vinum bibit_. Quem comeu a carne, que roa os ossos. Podeis suportar a conseqüência de toda a fraqueza e mal gerado, apenas pelo desejo de receber algumas tampas insignificantes?”

**[um barulho de tapa, um gemido, seguido por algo tombando no chão]**

“Como podem ver, apenas questionar uma cidade num estado desses não seria possível, apesar de--juro--essa ter sido minha humilde idéia inicial. Quando legionários são desleais, punimo-los à frente de todos, para que aprendam uma lição. Nipton também precisa de uma lição. Uma lição que servirá a toda Mojave, como mensagem da Legião. Mais do que isso, Nipton merece ser... Punida.”

“Vossa punição é a loteria. _Alea jacta est_ , a sorte está lançada.” **[aparelho desativado]**

**[A partir daqui, danos no holotape apagaram partes do áudio. Não é mais possível identificar a data dos relatos de Swanick.]**

“O Sr. Raposa finalmente explicou como “jogaríamos”. Basicamente, quem tirasse um bilhete vazio das maletas seria morto. O desgraçado disse que há apenas três bilhetes premiados.” **[aparelho desativado]**

“Eles trouxeram as maletas com os bilhetes e o Sr. Raposa nos separou em grupos. Eu vi o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso de prazer do miserável, selecionando-nos como se fôssemos um bando de Brahmin no abatedouro. Ele apontava aos viajantes, bêbados, prostitutas, crianças, quem fosse, e os soldados os esfolavam, arrastando-os pelo asfalto até o grupo correto. O primeiro grupo foi chamado para pegar os bilhetes enquanto traziam o prefeito, vestido em trapos rasgados, um saco de tecido ensangüentado tapando a cabeça. Quando tiraram o saco, a cabeça dele era uma massaroca de hematomas e sangue fresco, com bolhas saindo das narinas quando respirava. Todos do primeiro grupo perderam. Eles estão sendo crucificados enquanto falo... Meu Deus.” **[aparelho desativado]**

“Laura, minha irmã, querida, me desculpa por tudo ter terminado assim. Espero que você esteja bem em casa... **[tossida]** e que não se envolva com as porcarias em que me meti.” **[aparelho desativado]**

“As pessoas estão fracas, inertes, em choque... Algumas desmaiaram de insolação e fome, talvez já estejam até mortas. Ninguém consegue resistir aos legionários espancando suas famílias e amigos, não temos força... Para mais nada...” **[aparelho desativado]**

“Hoje eles deram água para quem restou, dá para imaginar? Disseram que é para estarmos bem acordados para a próxima lição. É uma água imunda, mas nada nunca me deixou tão satisfeito. Podem ensinar o que quiserem!”

**[estalos de fogo, protestos, choro]**

“FILHOS DA MÃE DEGENERADOS! OS FILHOS DA MÃE ESTÃO QUEIMANDO AS CRIANÇAS”

**[estática]**

“Ahahahahaha. Ahahahahahaha!... Oh meu Deus...”

**[tiros, estática]**

“Quase todos já foram crucificados e morreram... Os “perdedores sortudos” foram apenas decapitados, rapidamente, sem dor... Quero ser um deles...” **[aparelho desativado]**

“Hoje tivemos o primeiro vencedor... Ele apenas teve as pernas esmagadas por marretas... Ahahahah... O VENCEDOR foi alejado! Dá para acreditar? Ahahahahaha...” **[aparelho desativado]**

“YEAH! Quem ganhou a loteria? EU GANHEI! Sinta esse ar! Você não poderia bebê-lo, como um trago?! Ahahahaha!”

“... Você está bem?” **[voz de pessoa não identificada]**

“Tá me zoando? Nunca me senti melhor!”

“Que tipo de loteria você ganhou?” 

“QUE LOTERIA? A LOTERIA, essa que é a loteria! A única loteria que importa! Oh meu Deus, sinta esse ar!”

 

**Fim da transcrição. Danos na fita tornaram o resto da gravação indistinguível.**

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> (Sim, o final tem o(a) courier falando com Swanick!)  
> Esta fic foi escrita para um concurso e é bem antiga! Se vocês gostaram da arte deste capítulo, tenho mais coisas no meu site (http://www.anebarone.com) e tumblr (http://anebaroneart.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
